Love Hurts: The continuation
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Basicly starts where Love Hurts left off. Yugi and Yami goes out for payback against the bullies that hurt Yugi. As soon as that's over with, they can have the real fun Rated M for lemon, language, torture and yeah, all sorts of stuff.


Hi everyone!

Since you all gave such a great response to my story Love Hurts, I decided to make a sequel for all you fans to enjoy! And this time, I'll be nicer to Yugi :3! And for those of you that think I was all too harsh on poor Yugi, I can tell that vengeance is sweet /: J! You thought I would just let them beat Yugi up like that, and they would just get away like that? I DON'T THINK SO!

Yami –""ME NEITHER!""

And talking about you Yami, don't you think a lemon would be nice?

""*blushes* Uhm … I'd like that …""

Then so be it! My second lemon it shall be ^_^

""*turns away and does a victory dance and gives Yugi a suggestive wink*""

Summary: Basically starts where the first one left of. Yami and Yugi goes out to get some sweet revenge, and still after their long day … They'll have some energy left to have some … '_**fun**_' *wink wink* …

!"#¤&()=?

Oh, and this story is completely dedicated to Yami Alchemist, for dedicating ME a story, and for reading my fics :3!

!"#¤%&/()=?

And of course, I have to do these basic assignments.

*turns on red alarm* BIIIG YAOI ALERT! *turns on blue alarm* LEMON WAAAARNING! If you hate yaoi and/or are really don't like homosexual lovemaking, then you should probably not read this! (I will warn right before it starts though)

Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I had, there would be a lot more love and Puzzleshipping in it :3!

Now that I've done that, let's get this story going!

!"#¤%&/()=?

A/N = Authors note

"….." = Yugi talking

"" ….. "" = Yami talking

- …. = other people talking

/ Before the "= Person thinking

Random marks = Pauses or movements to other places

!"#¤%&/()=?

Yugi's eyes slowly fluttered open. His body steadily started to awaken and he yawned cutely, not hurrying to wake up as he slowly drifted to wakefulness.

As soon as his mind had grown clear, he at once got the feeling of reassurance out of nowhere (or so he thought)!

/"That's the least I should feel, thinking of what happened yesterday!"/ Yugi thought and he frowned at his own lack of knowledge.

… Had he missed something?

Yugi then got aware of something soft and warm cradling him from behind; two limbs holding him around his waist protectively.

Yugi smirked contently as he remembered the later part of that day. He looked over his shoulder, smiling happily as he saw Yami's otherwise serious face relaxing in sleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

/" And this handsome I officially claimed as my boyfriend … I'm completely awesome if you think about it!"/ Yugi thought and giggled quietly at his small self-confidence statement.

Yugi started to slowly turn around to face Yami, but Yami's grip were strong and as Yugi struggled to turn, Yami started to stir, but he didn't fully wake up, much to Yugi's delight.

When Yugi had at last had turned around, he carefully leaned up and softly pressed his lips against Yami's. A few moments later, he pulled back and noticed two crimson orbs watching him lovingly.

""Good morning, beautiful."" Yami said softly as he smiled and gave Yugi a peck on the lips.

""Good morning, my gorgeous pharaoh!"" Yugi said as he leaned up and returned Yami's actions. Yami instantly returned the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around Yugi's neck and eventually heated the kiss by softly nibbling at Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Yugi of course granted.

The two continued they tongue battle for a few minutes before they both needed air and parted, gasping and looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Let's get up already! I bet Grandpa -… Oh my-; Does he even know what happened yesterday?" Yugi exclaimed as he abruptly sat up and groaned in pain as one of the bruises made itself known, making his world shake slightly by the pain.

""Yugi! Are you alright?"" Yami exclaimed as he quickly got up and swiftly wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders to give him some support.

"I'm alright. I think I just got up too quickly, don't worry!" Yugi said reassuringly as he gently pulled Yami's arms away, not to reject him, but to reassure him that he really were ok.

""Alright … just be more careful next time!"" Yami said and gave Yugi a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, promise! … By the way, it seems like I've healed a great deal by only one night!" Yugi said excitedly as he moved his arms and turned his torso a little to try his body out. Yami first looked surprised, but then smiled warmly as he found a good reason for the miracle.

/""They say time heals all wounds … seems like love does too …""/ Yami said and smiled even wider as Yugi looked at him and smiled happily. Yami smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss, and the two look-alikes started another heated make-out session. Yugi eventually broke the kiss and frowned.

"Where was I? … Does Grandpa know about what happened yesterday?" Yugi asked, but Yami shook his head.

""No. I haven't had time to call him and tell him about it. But by now, he's probably on his way back here from Egypt! (A/N: Do you still remember I said he were on an archaeological exhibition in my original story? Well, now he's coming back!)"" Yami said and hung his head in apology.

"It's ok Yami! You were fully busy taking care of me. I understand why you had no time to call him." Yugi said, and Yami smiled gratefully.

Yugi softly sat up, careful to not put weight on his bruised spots and then got out of the bed. He tried to put some weight on the hurt knee, and was surprised when he could stand properly.

"Look Yami! I can walk normally!" Yugi said as he started to bounce around the room, enjoying his sudden welfare.

""Hmm… Yugi, can I …?"" Yami said as he pointed on Yugi's knee. Yugi nodded as he sat down as softly as he could on a chair and Yami started to remove the bandage from his knee. When the bandage was out of the way, Yami softly dragged his fingers over the knee and squeezed a little now and then. Yami looked up at Yugi with a mix of relief and confusion in his eyes.

""Doesn't it hurt? Not even a bit?"" Yami asked, and Yugi's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

"No! - … But that must mean -… I'm completely, fully, truly healed!" Yugi chirped as he flung out of the chair and gave Yami a real bear hug.

""Seems so, since you can both bounce around and give me hugs. Something must have truly worked its magic during the night!"" Yami said happily as he winked and gave Yugi another hug.

They eventually broke apart and Yugi looked at his other self and smiled warmly as he pulled out two sets of new clothes from the wardrobe. He threw a black shirt, a wine-red vest and a pair of black jeans on his look-alike and kept a marine blue jersey and a pair of black leather pants to himself.

"We should go down and make some breakfast … I mean we can't stay in here all day, can we?" Yugi said as he pulled on the clothes and went down to make some breakfast, Yami soon following. Both arriving at the kitchen, they started to make breakfast, consisting of pancakes, hot rosehip soup and toasts (A/N: I just had to mention rosehip soup! It's one of my favourite drinks!).

They talked merrily as they prepared the breakfast. Yami where in the middle of an enthusiastic discussion with Yugi and were just about to give Yugi a plate when he didn't pay attention to what was in his way.

""You know Yugi, Grandpa should be here any- AAAH!"" Yami screamed when he hit his head in the lamp over the dinner table and dropped the plate in surprise. His body reacted with a reflex and his hand immediately flung up to keep the soar spot, not having the required time to think about his actions. His hand moved through the air in front of him and Yugi screamed in pure fear as the hand passed right beside his face.

/"- _Pathetic gay twerp_!"/ the memory echoed and the memories of being beaten all came back to him in a flash of light.

/"No! _No_! **No**! _**N**_O! LEAVE ME ALONE!"/ he screamed at them and tried to get away from the images, making chair he sat on falling backwards. He crawled backwards desperately as the bullies in his mind closed up on him.

Yami opened his eyes (that he had closed in pain over the hit) when he heard the thud and Yugi's desperate cries. He too got struck by panic when he saw Yugi desperately crawling away from him, tears in his eyes and his body tensed in fear as he screamed at what seemed to be him.

""Yugi! Yugi; what happened?"" Yami cried in confusion and concern. When Yugi didn't answer, he immediately closed his eyes and travelled down the bond he still had with Yugi's, carefully sneaking around the walls of fear that Yugi's mind had built up around it.

/""Thank the Gods I can still connect with Yugi's memories!""/ Yami thought.

He almost cried out as he suddenly relived the horrible abuse through Yugi's eyes. He could feel the pain of the hits and he also could feel the mental hurt of the bullies' words hitting his light with full force.

/""I can't linger here much longer! I got to find the action that triggered Yugi's fear and try to comfort him!""/ Yami thought and quickly searched the newer part of Yugi's memories. Suddenly, he finally found what he was looking for. He watched in horror as his hand passed next to Yugi's face.

He felt his body starting to get desperate for his soul to return, so he quickly pulled out and gasped as the energy loss from the mind reading hit him.

When his head stopped spinning, guilt quickly overtook him.

/""How could I be so careless? Now Yugi's scared out of his senses, and there's no way he trusts me now! … But I'm the only one here to calm him down, so I got to make a try!""/ Yami thought as he slowly started to approach Yugi.

"No! Don't come near me! Please, leave me alone!" Yugi whimpered; still lingering in his memories and not seeing the reality before his eyes.

""Yugi … It's me:… Yami … your friend … your love …"" Yami spoke softly as he took another step towards the shaking Yugi. Yugi whimpered and closed his eyes as he brought his arms up to protect himself. Yami could see that the panic had dropped a little. He shrunk to the floor, sitting on his knees a few feet away from his petrified light.

""Please Yugi … Open your eyes … your _real_ eyes … You know it's me; … Your Yami … "" Yami whispered. Yugi hesitantly lowered his arms and opened his eyes, and Yami could see that the amethyst orbs were now free from most of the panic and fear.

"Y-…Y-… Y-Ya-ami? …" Yugi whispered between his sobs and hiccups.

""Yes, it's me … _It's your Yami_ …"" Yami said reassuringly as he opened his arms for Yugi to come to. Yugi immediately threw himself into them, crying into Yami's shirt while Yami mumbled soothing and loving words into his ear.

Yugi's crying ceased a little with every minute and after about twenty minutes, the little light finally looked up at his lover with big bloodshot amethyst eyes.

""Are you ok Yugi? ..."" Yami asked and Yugi smiled sadly up at him.

"I-I'm ok … I'm so s-s-sorry for ye-elling at you…" Yugi sobbed, but Yami just smiled warmly at him and hugged him tighter.

""It's not your fault, my beautiful light. If I hadn't acted so carelessly … you wouldn't have had to go through all this..."" Yami said and hung his head guiltily.

He felt soft fingers on his jaw, tilting his head up. When he opened his eyes, Yugi were looking him straight in the eye and smiling a smile so warm it could have melted even Bakura's icy heart.

"It's not your fault. It's the bullies faults … I could never blame you for any of this … I love you … so much." Yugi whispered as he leaned forward and their lips met in a tender and loving kiss.

Yami first got startled, but soon melted into the kiss and he felt himself almost get lost in Yugi's beautiful taste and mind.

Just as Yami's mind had fully surrendered to the sweetness of Yugi, the two suddenly heard the door being unlocked and opened. Yugi broke the kiss and smiled warmly at Yami as he took his hand and they went out in the hallway.

- Well; good morning, boys!

"Grandpa!" ""Grandpa!"" The look-alikes chorused happily and Yugi launched himself into the elder's arms.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Yugi exclaimed as he clung to his elder.

- I've missed you both too! Grandpa replied as he softly pulled his grandson off of him. That's when he noticed the still bloodshot eyes of his grandson.

- Yugi … Have you been crying? Grandpa exclaimed worriedly.

Yugi's eyes widened and he slowly sought Yami's warm frame and then looked up at his dark with a glance that said 'Please, explain'. Yami nodded and held his light close.

""We'd better sit down and talk about this, because this is going to be a long and very painful story"" Yami said and sighed deeply as they moved to the living room.

Yami and Yugi sat down in the sofa, Yugi softly curling up in Yami's lap, and Grandpa sat down in an armchair and looked at the counterparts, waiting for an explanation. Yami sighed slightly and his hands balled to fists as he started to tell what he knew. When Yami got to the part when he almost thought Yugi had left him, tears travelled down his cheeks and Yugi softly whipped them away and hugged his dark. Grandpa noticed Yami's possessive grip Yugi's tender gestures, but didn't say anything about it. He had far more important thinks to think and hear about.

Through the whole story; emotions changed like nothing before; fright, anger, sadness, worry and even some happiness.

""- and that's why you can see stained tears on your grandsons cheeks… Because I were a careless moron and made everything worse …"" Yami finished and hung his head in shame. Yugi smiled at him and just gave him a caring hug.

"It's not your fault Yami …" Yugi whispered reassuringly into Yami's ear, and the darker of the look-alikes relaxed slightly at his love's soft words.

- Yugi's right; I'm sure it wasn't our fault. But I got to ask you two things Yugi … Grandpa said and the look-alikes looked at him and Yugi nodded.

- First question; which did this to you? Grandpa said and frowned in anger.

"… I actually don't know … They must've been bullies from school, because they heard me thinking aloud on lunch about Ya-…"Yugi stopped himself in mid sentence and blushed. Yami and Grandpa looked at him. After a few minutes of silence, Grandpa decided to drop the subject and ask his next question.

- Second question: Why? I hardly believe you did something to anger them Yugi, so what reason did they have to beat you?

Yugi's blush increased and he started to fidget with his hands. Nervous 'uhm's and 'erhm's escaped Yugi's lips and he unconsciously grabbed Yami's hand for support and comfort. Grandpa looked at the entwined hand for a while and then he felt a light surface in his mind and he smirked happily.

- So you two have finally admitted, haven't you? he said happily and the look-alikes looked at each other with a blush.

"… Y-yeah! I k-kind of admitted my love for Y-Yami when he s-saved me …" Yugi said shyly and hid his red face in Yami's chest. Grandpa chuckled and leaned forward and ruffled his grandsons' spiky heads.

- I've known you two liked each other for months! I just waited until one of you dared to admit it to the other! Grandpa said and smiled as Yami gave him a overjoyed smile.

"Th-that's the reason … that's the reason they beat me … because I thought aloud about our love in school." Yugi whispered and Yami and Grandpa's faces showed first shock, then anger.

- Is it something I hate; its those who have a problem with different kinds of people… Grandpa mumbled angrily and fisted his worn old hands.

"Uhm … I'll go upstairs and take a shower." Yugi said as he rose from the sofa and walked upstairs, his leaving caused by a small fear for the angered elder.

At first, Grandpa and Yami just sat quiet, both men pondering about Yugi's sudden leaving.

Suddenly, Grandpa broke the silence;

- Yami, my boy … he started and Yami woke up from his thoughts.

- Could you please do me -and Yugi- a favour? Grandpa asked quietly. Yami nodded and the old man looked away for a minute before he looked Yami straight in the eyes and said;

- … I want you to find the creeps that dared hurt my grandson … and take them down!

Yami gasped quietly at the elder's hard voice and furious expression. He had never heard Grandpa so angered before, but of cause; no one had ever beaten Yugi half to death before either, so it were probably natural for him to get enraged. Yami dropped it and instead focused on the question. He gave a small smirk and a frown.

""There's nothing I'd like to do more right now than to compose that payback…"" Yami said determinately.

- Do you think Yugi should go with you? Grandpa asked

""He was the one who received their torture, so it would only be fair if he delivered their punishment."" Yami commented.

- Ok then, go upstairs and look if he's ready to go. I want those morons out of this world as soon as possible! Grandpa said.

Yami nodded and stood up from the sofa. Before exiting the living room, he turned around and smiled at the elder.

""Thank you … for letting me do this."" he said.

- No problem, my boy, Grandpa said and chuckled lightly. Yami nodded and smiled as he exited and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

He walked through the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom and listened after any sound from the small room. When he didn't hear any, he quickly assumed his light had finished his shower and walked into his room. And so, he quickly navigated down the hallway to his and Yugi's room and opened the door.

Yami could almost hear the thud of his jaw hitting the floor.

In the room stood Yugi, only wearing his boxers; showing of his small but still slim and slightly muscular frame and his slender legs. The little light were just about to pull on his pants when he discovered his stunned dark in the doorway.

"Like what you see, Yami?" Yugi asked seductively as he dropped the pants in his hands and posed slightly, a hand trailing down his chest and down to his hip seductively.

Yami in his immense-ogling-coma could only blink and nod and Yugi smirked as he walked up to his stunned love.

"Well, you can have it whenever you want to, you know!" he said as he placed his hands on Yami's neck and leaned up for a passionate kiss.

Yami hungrily accepted the kiss, his tongue battling with Yugi's for dominance.

/""God … want him … But must … keep promise … to Grandpa … first …""/ Yami's lust-filled mind slurred, and the more polite and reliable piece of his mind made him pull away.

""I'm sorry, my light, but we can't have our fun right now. We have far more important things to do for the moment!"" Yami said as he picked up the dropped clothes from the floor and handed them to Yugi.

"And what would that be?" Yugi whimpered as he started to pull on the armpit-long cotton shirt and the leather pants Yami had handed him.

""To find those creeps that hurt you and make them pay …"" Yami said and saw his light's eyes fill with fear.

"… Yami … P-please … I never want to see th-their faces … that will just remind me of-…" Yugi sobbed desperately.

""Please Yugi … Come with me! Let's get them out of our and everyone else's' lives once and for all!"" Yami pleaded. Yugi considered it and smiled softly at his dark as he replied:

"You promised to protect me from them … And with you as a protector … I could _never_ be afraid!" Yugi said as he gave Yami a soft hug, burying his face into his shirt.

""…Thank you Yugi …"" Yami replied as he softly petted the little one's hair.

A few minutes later, the two broke apart and Yami let Yugi finish dressing. When Yugi were done, the two walked downstairs to go out and search for the bullies. They entered the hallway and put on their shoes (jackets not necessary because of the warm spring break-weather).

Just as the two were about to go outside; …

- Good luck you two. And Yami … thank you, for protecting and caring for Yugi, Grandpa said and Yami smiled as he entwined Yugi's hand with his.

"" My pleasure entirely! I there's nothing I'd rather do!"" Yami said and Yugi blushed a little and smiled a thankful smile towards his lover as they went out the door.

At the first step they took outside; Yami felt guiltiness for convincing his light to face the ruthless men of act and turned to his light with his head cast in shame.

""Yugi …"" he started and effectively got the attention of his light.

"Yeah?"

Yami hesitated slightly before answering.

""… I'm sorry I nagged at you to come with me … I understand now that it must be so much harder for you than I can imagine … I'm sorry Yugi."" Yami said quietly, but Yugi only smiled at him and gave him a innocent kiss on his temple, making Yami look up.

"I wouldn't have followed you this far if I hadn't trusted you or wanted to myself, would I? So stop your excusing and focus on finding the bullies instead. And you know what; I'm actually looking forward to get back at them!" Yugi said with a mischievous smirk. Yami looked at his light and gasped at the slightly evil smirk on Yugi's innocent features.

""Well, ok then … But promise me you don't get used to destroy others' lives. Your soul is far too pure to be stained by such horrible acts!"" Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"I promise … Now how are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere, and its not like we could call them over here!" Yugi said sarcastically. Yami chuckled and then cradled the Millennium Puzzle lightly.

""Just as the powers of The Puzzle could penetrate your mind and take a look at your memories, I can beg the same powers to lead me to the individuals in your memory."" Yami said a he looked down at the golden artefact hanging around his neck.

"Ok, then do so. I won't mind having you in my mind! I have you **on** my mind constantly anyways!" Yugi said and he and Yami laughed together before Yugi gave Yami a chaste kiss and Yami closed his eyes in preparation.

"Be careful …" Yugi whispered as he felt Yami's mind slowly sneaking into his own and seeking his memories.

A few minutes passed before Yami opened his eyes again. A small thread of shadows flowed out from The Puzzle and shot down the street. After a while, the end of the shadows turned around a corner and disappeared from their sight.

Yami suddenly twisted double and panted for air as he once again faced the results of using The Puzzle's magic.

"Yami? Are you all right?" Yugi exclaimed as he ran to Yami's side to support him. Yami smiled reassuringly at him as he slowly sat up.

""I'm fine, Yugi. I just got a little exhausted from using the Shadow magic. It happens every time, and this time I were prepared, so I'm ok."" Yami said between his slight panting and Yugi smiled in relief as Yami stood up again and they began to follow the trace of Shadow magic leading down the streets.

"Yami … are you sure you're strong enough to give them a Shadowrealm punishment? I don't want you to loose too much energy." Yugi asked after they had walked a few blocks away, Yugi feeling they were getting close to their goals.

""I'm sure Yugi! I have enough energy to send them on a one way trip to the Shadowrealm, and I'll try to make the process as short as possible so I won't loose too much energy. I promise; I'll be all right!"" Yami assured, and Yugi nodded and smiled in relief.

Just as they turned a corner, they noticed screaming coming from the alley now in front of them.

"Look! There they are!" Yugi exclaimed and pointed at the spot where the scream were coming from.

And right he were; a few feet down the alley stood the same school bullies that had attacked Yugi earlier day. Right now they were up to rob an unfortunate teenage girl. The brunette teen cried and screamed as loud as she could with one of the goons holding a hand in front of her mouth while the others searched her pockets and the bag she had for anything valuable.

/""Are those cowards hurting people repeatedly? … Fools! … Now; they'll not only pay for hurting my beloved Yugi … they will also pay for hurting the girl, along all other people they might have harmed…!""/ Yami thought as a smirk appeared on his features as he took Yugi's hand and started walking towards the scene in front of them.

The bullies immediately turned their heads to the two look-alikes coming towards them.

The leader was the first one to recognize his previous victim and he smirked widely at the boy.

- Well well, isn't it the twerp! … Oh, and he's brought his freak of a love to beat us up! Oh, how scared I am! the leader said as the gang dropped the crying and sobbing girl and headed towards the couple in front of them.

It was then that Yami used his most horrifying weapon; The 'you-just-made-yourself-a-dead-man' smirk! (A/N: You know the one he always uses in season zero! I double dare you to find someone who doesn't friggin run out of the room when he uses that smirk and those hell-flaming eyes O_O! God damn it, he has a glare!)

Every member of the gang felt an ice-cold shiver run up their spines.

_Something__ with this man … was definitely __**not**__ right_ … (A/N: YOU BET IT'S FRIGGIN NOT!)

Yugi was standing beside his now almost demonic lover, even he smirking as evilly as he could, only freaking their enemies even more.

But of cause, the bully leader wasn't going to show how truly afraid he was, and instead started to smirk himself.

- You've come here to take revenge for your shrimp of a boyfriend? Ha, what are you going to do; send the powers of the rainbow upon me? Should I be scared? he yelled, using all his might to make his voice as steady as possible. The other gang members seemed to be a little reassured by this and started to chuckle at their leader's insult.

Yami first only stared at them … then started to chuckle lightly. The chuckle quickly expanded to a cruel laugh echoing through the alley. The bullies stared at him in uncertainty and dread. Now they _knew_ that something was indeed **very** wrong with that man.

""… Well, you should be, my dear gentlemen. But of cause; I won't force you to be scared. Afraid or not when you die, it doesn't matter to me …"" Yami said huskily; his usual deep voice mixed with cruelty, hatred and total wickedness.

- A-A-A-A-And wh-wha-wha-a-t is tha-at supp-posed to me-ean? … the bully almost whispered, absolutely in no condition to keep his total panic in check.

""_That means_ …"" Yami whispered as he walked toward the huddled group of bullies. The Shadow magic started to swirl around him in big waves: the shadows calling forth gruesome Shadow beasts with teeth and claws capable of slicing a head of as easily as a blade cuts through grass.

- **WHAT IS THIS** ? **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **! the bullies all screamed in panic as the darkness started to consume them.

"" _**What I am**_…""

The shadows let their master and his lover into the circle that was slowly consuming the criminals and two short sentences was whispered into the dying minds:

""_I am The Pharaoh_…""

""… _**I**_ … _**am your worst nightmare**_…""

The screams of the bullies echoed through the alley for a few seconds, then all grew quiet as the last of the shadows disappeared, taking the criminals with them to a place equal to hell itself; … _The Shadowrealm_.

(A/N: Omg … I just scared the shit out of myself O_O … I hope that was a horrible enough punishment for you! I'm not that good at writing Shadowrealm scenes, but I think I succeeded with this one!)

Yugi knew what was to come and quickly guided Yami to the ground; very wise move to make since only seconds after, Yami gasped for breath and his eyes rolled back into his head by the sudden pains in his chest. Yugi quickly held Yami close to him to preventing him from falling and he softly rubbed circles on Yami's back until the pains had ceased. He softly stroked some blonde bangs out of his dark's face and Yami looked up at him and smiled warmly.

""Thank you. Nothing eases my pains better than you, my light."" Yami said and pecked Yugi's lips lovingly. Yugi blushed slightly at his dark's tender words and then smiled affectionately at his dark.

"Same here … I would never have healed as fast as I did if it wasn't for you!" Yugi said and hugged his dark lovingly.

""We should go and wake up the girl. I'm sure she want to go home and have some rest after all that's happened to her."" Yami said as he and Yugi stood up and walked over to the girl on the opposite side of the alley. The girl was lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully with her arm as a pillow.

""I put her to sleep right before I summoned the shadows so she didn't have to witness the 'execution'. It would have been too much for her …"" Yami said and Yugi nodded in understanding as he fell to his knees and shook the girl's shoulders slightly. The girl grumbled in her sleep but then opened her water-coloured eyes that met Yugi's amethyst ones.

- Wh-… what happened? … she asked tiredly as she rubbed her eye and sat up.

"We were looking for those criminals that were attacking you. When we found them robbing you; we took care of them. When we looked back at you, you had passed out." Yugi white-lied. It wasn't like he could tell her that his lover was a 5000 year old pharaoh with the power to send souls to the Shadowrealm.

- Thank you so much! I'd never got out of that if it wasn't for you two! Is there anything I can do to repay you? she said gratefully, but both Yugi and Yami shook their heads.

""No, it's ok. Those idiots hurt Yugi too, that's why we were looking for them. Only having them out of the world is enough repayment for both of us."" Yami said and took Yugi's hand in his.

They didn't think about their company at the moment, and the girl quickly noticed the loving gesture and smiled slightly.

- He's your lover, isn't he?

The look-alikes gasped and gazed at her, fright and embarrassment in their eyes.

What if this girl was just as against their relationship as the bullies were?

Yami held his light close to him as he closed his eyes and answered.

"Yes … Yes, he's my lover …" he answered quietly. Neither he or Yugi wanted to see another disgusted face at the moment, but now 'it' was out and nothing could be done to take it back. The couple braced for an insult or a slap when suddenly:

- Naw; You two make such cute couple!

Both look-alikes' jaws dropped and they just stared at her in surprise and then blushed an even deeper shade of red. The girl giggled quietly to herself and then her face turned sad.

- I know how it is to be bullied and feel like an outsider … When I told my friends I was bi, they all just thought it was a joke … But that's not the point! The point is that I think you should be proud of yourselves! Proud that you could find love in a different way and proud you actually found love at all! she said and the couple was really touched and grateful for her speech.

"Thank you. We're truly grateful for your support, and I really hope you'll one day will find your true love and be able to tell your friends about it too!" Yugi said and smiled one of the cutest smiles he could muster. The girl smiled back just as warmly.

- Thank you for everything, but I'll have to go now before mum gets worried …, she said and Yami and Yugi waved at her as she started to run down the alley.

- Goodbye! Thank you both for everything! she said as she turned the corner and disappeared.

The counterparts glanced at each other and smiled in happiness. They were both very grateful they had had the luck to meet such a gentle and understanding person, and they were very glad they had helped her.

Yami suddenly broke the peaceful silence;

""We should go home as quickly as possible. Grandpa is probably worried half to death for us by now!"" Yami said and Yugi giggled slightly and gave him a passionate kiss before they both began to walk home under a calm silence.

After about half an hour, they arrived at the game shop.

Yami opened the door and inside stood a very worried Grandpa and waiting for them.

- What took you two so long? I thought they had caught you both for a second! Grandpa exclaimed, and both light and dark explained everything.

After the full explanation, the duo went upstairs and into their room to do … do …

"So, what should we do now? …" Yugi said as he flopped down on his bed and put his arms under his head in relaxation.

Yami considered it for a second as he sat down in the office chair at the desk and started to spin around slightly.

""… I actually don't know … The latest days I've been busy with taking care of and help you. And you -… well, you've not been able to do much, so now that you're ok I, we've both been left restless … We could – Ah!"" Yami yelped as he was dragged out of the chair and pinned to the wall by his counterpart.

"You know what I feel like doing? …" Yugi whispered huskily and Yami gulped hardly as he shook his head no.

Yugi leaned forward and let his hot breath blow over Yami's ear. Yami shuddered and moaned quietly as Yugi started to nib at his earlobe as he whispered:

"I want you to pay me back … for interrupting our make-out session earlier." Yugi whispered seductively.

!"#¤%&/()=?

Naughtiness starts here! If you don't want lemon, then jump down to the next random marks. Ok, that's all. Now; let us have some sweet lemon ;J.

!"#¤%&/()=?

Yami smirked as he took a hold of Yugi's hands and quickly switched their positions; Yugi pinned against the wall and Yami bending over him.

""As you wish, sexy …"" Yami said as he nuzzled his head under Yugi's jaw and started to lick and kiss the little one's neck. Yugi hummed in pleasure and Yami bate down lightly on Yugi's neck, making him yell out in surprise, and then sucked at the same spot, making Yugi moan in pleasure.

Downstairs, the elder yelled something to them, but neither dark or light noticed in their heated frenzy and the just kept up their actions, not aware of the elder's leaving.

Yami couldn't stand the clothes get in the way of his touch any longer and started to strip his counterpart; pulling the shirt over Yugi's head and only breaking his contact with Yugi's neck to pull of the shirt but hungrily returning as soon that it was over with.

After a few minutes, Yami decided he was done with Yugi's neck and he softly made a trail of saliva from Yugi's neck to his frame with his tongue. He changed his position slightly and then started to lick Yugi's right nipple, his left hand moving up to tease the other and his right moving downwards to rub circles on Yugi's abdomen.

""Mhh … you taste **so** good Yugi …"" Yami purred as he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly on it.

"Oh, Yami!" Yugi mewled and arched his back off of the wall and got trouble with deciding which action was the most teasing; the harsh sucking and nipping on his nipples or the hand so very close to his aching desire.

Yami switched his position again to give Yugi's left nipple the same treatment, but Yugi had other plans.

"Yami,please! Please, please, **please** stop teasing!" Yugi moaned as he started to grind against his dark.

""Oh, my little light; how impatient we can be …"" Yami mewled seductively, but decided to grant Yugi's wish and started to pull Yugi's leather pants of. He finished his assault on Yugi's nipples and instead caught Yugi's lips in a fiery kiss to momentarily distract his lover.

Unfortunately, Yami only managed pull them down a few inches before Yugi abruptly gripped his wrists and switched their positions.

"You're overdressed, my pharaoh!" Yugi said seductively as he started to discard Yami's vest, planting fiery kisses along Yami's collarbone at the same time.

Yami barely had the time to think anything about the given name before he moaned at the soft lips caressing his jaw and neck. He didn't even notice Yugi discarding his vest and shirt and kneeling down to pull his pants and boxers of.

Yugi distracted his dark with biting down on Yami's six-pack abdomen, making him yell out at the sudden pain and moan when Yugi kissed the same spot in apology. He finally got Yami's pants of and Yami gasped as Yugi's hot breath grazed over his member.

It was then that Yugi remembered what he really were about to do.

/"Oh my- … this will all be my first time … What if I do it wrong? What if I can't please Yami? … Oh my God, he'll notice I'm nervous, and then he'll think I don't want him! I got to do something quickly! I've got no more time to ponder over this! Here goes …"/ Yugi thought as quickly and then leaned forward and started to lick the underside of Yami's length.

""Mhhh! Oh, Yugi!"" Yami moaned as his head tilted back and he gave many pleasured moans.

/"So far, so good …"/ Yugi thought as he made one last lick down Yami's member and then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it softly. Yami rewarded his actions with a slight cry and then a drawn out moan.

For every moan Yami elected, Yugi felt himself grow more self-confident and even more bold in pleasing his dark. Since Yugi had started his actions, Yami had only moaned or cried out lowly, but Yugi wanted more!

/"I want him to scream, not just moan my name! Hmm … a little surprise maybe could knock his senses around a little …"/ Yugi thought mischievously as he counted down from five quietly in his mind …

Yami's eyes snapped open and almost popped out of his head and he gave a soul-searing scream in pure pleasure as Yugi with a deep bob of his head had deep throated his member and gave a really hard suck on it.

""**YUGI**!""

/"Yes!"/ Yugi thought triumphantly as he pulled away so only the tip was left and then bobbed just as deep again.

""Oh Ra! Yuuuugi!"" Yami cried urgently and his hands tangled themselves in Yugi's hair as Yugi continued to suck and swirl his tongue around his member like it was a lollypop.

""Oh **Yugi**! So … good …"" Yami moaned as his head thrashed from side to side by the immense pleasure running through his veins.

"Hmpfh …" Yugi mumbled in response, the vibrations he sent down Yami's member making his dark cry out and arch his back. Yami felt that the tightening in his abdomen got harder to hold in as he moaned repeatedly.

Yugi saw that Yami was very close to his release and suddenly got a very pleasuring idea running through his mind and he smirked around Yami's member before he let it slide out of his mouth. Yami looked down at him with a disappointed and questioning frown. Yugi just smiled seductively as he placed his hands on Yami's chest as he leaned up and whispered something Yami could not resist a second longer to do.

"_I don't want you to come in my mouth_ … _I want you inside me when you do so_ … _I want you __**now**__ Yami_ … _Inside me_ … _I want to scream your name_ …"

/""**OH RA**; I want **nothing** more than that!""/ Yami thought and he could almost pass out in pleasure when he thought about him inside his little light.

Then suddenly, something inside him alerted! He irately considered why, and then his face showed concern and disappointment.

""I-I can't Yugi … You aren't prepared, and your bruises will hurt and- AH!"" Yami tried to argue, but quickly got interrupted when Yugi had pulled of his pants and boxers and had begun to grind against him.

/""I cant! I'll hurt him … but oh- … I want -…""/

"I don't care! Please Yami, make love to me!"

/"" NO! You will **not** hurt him Yami! … Oh Ra- … Please …""/

""But yo-your bruises! You'll – **Ah**!""

"**PLEASE**!" Yugi half-yelled, half-moaned as he gave Yami's member a harsh pump.

/""**OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA**!""/

Yami gripped Yugi's wrists forcefully and pinned Yugi to the wall, making he little light shriek in surprise and slight pain at the hard grip Yami had on him.

Yami took Yugi's small wrists in one of his hands and grabbed a bottle of lotion from Yugi's bedside table with the other. He quickly coated his member with the lotion while Yugi looked down at him and moaned weakly in anticipation.

Yami then let everything he had in his hands go and looked at Yugi apologetically before asking.

""Is it ok we do this against this wall, or do you want me to move this to your bed?"" Yami asked and gasped slightly when Yugi jumped up and glomped him, wrapping his legs around him.

""I take this as that you want it here!"" Yami said and smiled slightly.

""It'll be easier for me to enter you if you lean against the wall …"" Yami said and Yugi did as told; his hands on Yami's shoulders , his legs around Yami's waist and his back against the wall.

Yami guided his member to Yugi's entrance and looked his soon-to-be-lover in the eyes and asked for the last time.

""Are you sure you want this Yugi? With no preparation, this is going to hurt!""

"I don't care Yami! I can't wait any longer, and there's no one else I'd rather give my virginity to … Now fuck me senseless before I change my mind!" Yugi said desperately and pushed down against Yami's member eagerly.

Yami got a little shocked at Yugi's sudden choice of words, but then smiled and attached his lips to Yugi's neck as a distraction as he as gently as he could pushed inside his light.

Yugi cried out slightly at the alien feeling in his channel and heard Yami hiss slightly when his member was engulfed by the tight heat.

""Ok I go all the way in?"" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

Yugi gave a whine as Yami slid fully inside him, pain shooting up his spine. Yami kissed Yugi's neck lightly in apology and mumbled soothing words between the kisses he placed down Yugi's jaw line to try to sooth his light at least a little bit.

Yami waited patiently until Yugi's pain had subsided and Yugi rolled his hips as a signal for him to start moving. Yami did as told and started with slowly thrusting inside his light. Yami felt the tightening in his stomach making itself known again and he moaned a little as he thrust inside the tight heat of his light.

Yugi gradually felt the unnerving feeling in his groin turn into a sort of contentment. It felt so right to be connected with his dark like this. Yugi was starving for more and started to meet Yami's thrusts with his lower body.

For every moment, Yami's thrusts got a little faster and he started to thrust in different angles to search for the spot inside his light that he knew would do wonders.

Yugi wondered slightly what his dark was up to, but still met the thrust just as passionately. Suddenly Yugi felt how Yami hit him in a place that had remained untouched before this very moment, and the consequences hit Yugi with full force. Yugi gave a feral cry as he saw white bolts flash before his eyes and a great amount of raw pleasure ran up his spine.

And Ra, it felt good!

"Ah! Yami! Again! Faster!" Yugi cried, and Yami had no intention to be told twice. He gave a hard thrust into his light, hitting the same spot again and making Yugi elect another scream in pleasure.

Before neither of them knew, their lovemaking had turned rough and fast; Yami thrusting into his light and Yugi screaming to the high heavens only Ra knows what.

""Oh, Yugi … So tight … So hot …"" Yami panted as he sped up his thrusting another step.

Their heated breaths filled their small bedroom and the wall started to give cracking sounds for every time Yami slammed his light against it.

Yugi was now moaning and screaming repeatedly and he felt himself soar to highs he only thought rockets could reach. His craving for pleasure were growing for each second, and he was now practically torturing his Yami to get more.

"Oh Yami! Take me, **fuck me**! Take me deeper! Take me faster! Take me harder! Oh fuck me harder, master!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lounges. He didn't know why he gave Yami the new title, or why he was using such language, but he didn't even know where he even were located at the moment, so why would he possibly know what he was saying!

Yami felt himself smirk as he started to slow his pace and his hand trailed downwards and started to rub Yugi's member painfully slow.

""What did you say, my little light. I didn't hear you …"" Yami said evilly and Yugi buried his nails in Yami's back in agony when the good feeling were slowly starting to disappear.

"Master! I said master!" Yugi whimpered as he thrust against his dark, his actions begging for Yami to start moving again.

""And who's your master, Yugi?"" Yami said as he started to thrust a little again, also pumping Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

"You Yami! You're my master!" Yugi screamed frantically.

""And what do you want your master to do Yugi?"" Yami said almost cruelly.

"**I want him to make love to me**! PLEASE!" Yugi screamed and Yami finally gave in and started to thrust even more mercilessly than before.

"Oh! Yes! Oh, Yami!" Yugi screamed as he felt his release approaching at enormous rate.

""Mhh … Yes! OH, cum with me Yugi!"" Yami moaned as he felt his release coming closer.

He planted a few hard thrusts more inside his light before Yugi came, screaming Yami's name in pleasure. Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him and he too spilled his seed inside his lover with a cry of Yugi's name.

Yami felt Yugi go limp in his arms, and with the last of his energy he moved them to his bed before he too collapsed.

!"#¤%&/()=?

Lemon over!

!"#¤%&/()=?

"Oh Yami … that was amazing …" Yugi whispered as he looked up at his dark, his lust-drugged personality slowly returning to the place it came from.

""Yes indeed …"" Yami panted a he pulled out of his light and took the duvet from under them and tugged them under it, their still hot and slightly sticky bodies warming the other lovingly.

"I'm sorry for swearing and clawing at your back …" Yugi said and hid his face in Yami's chest in slight shame.

""It's ok … I barely noticed anyway."" Yami said as he stroked Yugi's hair lovingly.

Suddenly, the two hear the door open downstairs.

- I'm home boys!

Yugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he looked up at his lover in confusion.

"Did you know he left? …"

""Had no clue! …""

The two look-alikes burst out laughing and they hugged each other tight before sleep claimed them and they dozed of to sweet dreams, knowing they were currently the happiest couple in the whole world ...

!"#¤%&/()=?

Oh … My … RA! FIVE nights and a lot of hours with non-stop writing, and now it's finally finished! I know it might not have been as good as the first one, but at least I tried! Now go and review it, or I'll tell Yami to send you to the Shadowrealm! … Oh no, I won't! I love my readers *hands out Puzzleshipping 4 ever t-shirts*! Bye-bye, and thanks for reading my stories ^_^!


End file.
